Sadistic Passion
by flaming-passion
Summary: Hermione and Ron hook up at the end of their seventh year, and they seem like a cute couple. But what goes on behind the scenes is beyond anybody's imagination. RWHGDM Plz R&R, written to Jamelia's "Thank You"


**Sadistic Passion**

****

**Summary:** Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have always seemed to be a cute couple. Starting out as best friends who constantly argued, they finally hooked up at the end of their seventh year. To a casual onlooker, they seem to be genuine lovers, but no one knows what goes on behind the scenes of their so-called "love". Here is a chapter in Hermione's diary as she describes her relationship with Ron.

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling does. And the song "Thank You" is owned by Jamelia.

****

**A/N:** I heard this song about 2 weeks ago, and I just recently dug the lyrics up from under my closet. It gave me an idea for another one-shot story. Hope you like it! :-D For those who like HG/RW pairings, please don't be offended by the plot, it's just a story...

__

_====================================================_

__

_The fights, those nights  
I tried to pretend it don't hurt  
The way, I prayed  
Someday that you would love me  
Really, completely  
Just how I wanted it to be  
But no, so wrong  
Can't believe I stayed with you so long_

August 5, 2004

Dear Diary,

I wonder what got into Ron today. He suggested that we go out for lunch today, and of course, I obliged. Halfway through our meal, he left for the bathroom, and our waiter approached me and asked if I needed anything. At that moment, Ron caught me talking and smiling to the waiter, and he suddenly got angry. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the back, and started yelling at me!!! I asked him what his problem was, and he started accusing me of flirting with the waiter. I told him that I was merely telling the waiter that I didn't need anything else. What he did after that really surprised me...He actually hit me!!! Of course, I fell, and he grabbed my arm and apologized quickly, but I knew he didn't mean it...He was gripping my wrist waaaay too tightly, that it was actually turning blue...He told me he loved me, but why did he hurt me that way? I suppose he was just overreacting...I wish he won't do it again though....

Yours Truly,

Hermione Granger

_You hit, you spit, you split, ever-y bit of me, yeah  
You stole, you broke, you're cold  
You're such a joke to me, yeah_

August 11, 2004

Dear Diary,

Over the past week, Ron has been getting more and more aggressive towards me. Every time I talk to another guy, he drags me away to take me home, only to receive his forceful anger. He has been hitting me regularly now, but he always seems sorry in the end. He insists he just doesn't want to lose me, but I really don't think he should be doing this to me. I love him sooo much, but I don't think I can stand this anymore! Maybe I should leave...

Yours Truly,

Hermione Granger

__

_For every last bruise you gave me  
For every time I sat in tears  
For the million ways you hurt me  
I just wanna tell you this  
You broke my world, made me strong  
Thank you  
Messed up my dreams, made me strong  
Thank you_

August 17, 2004

Dear Diary,

My head hurts so much, I can barely move my jaw. Ron punched me on the mouth today with the ring I gave him on. He said it would teach me a lesson when it came to talking. I didn't even leave the house today, I just called Seamus and Neville up to say hello...I really want to leave, but I can't, because he says that if I leave, he'll break up with me, and hurt me even more...I love him, but I don't want to anymore...

Yours Truly,

Hermione Granger_  
_

_My head, near dead  
Just the way you wanted it  
My soul, stone cold  
Cuz I was under you're control  
So young, so dumb  
Knew just how to make me succumb  
But I understand  
To make yourself feel like a man  
  
_

August 30, 2004

Dear Diary,

I can't take it anymore! I swear, tonight I'm gonna leave Ron's bloody ass...I don't know why I didn't leave him sooner...It's not like he really DOES love me, even though he insists he does. I don't know what his problem is, but it's like he wants me to become his own personal slave or something, because he's always ordering me around, and when I refuse, he hurts me...He even stole all my money, and broke my wand, to make sure I don't go anywhere...But I really don't know how I'm going to escape...It feels like every single inch of me has been tortured in some way...I'm going to wait until he falls asleep, and just make a break for it...

Yours Truly,

Hermione Granger

_You hit, you spit, you split, every bit of me, yeah  
You stole, you broke, you're cold  
You're such a joke to me, yeah  
  
_

September 8, 2004

Dear Diary,

When I was a little girl, I always enjoyed reading the princess fairytales, but I never believed in the whole "get rescued by your prince" theory...Until now...Let me explain what happened...So there I was, limping down the street, looking like a total mess, with my hair uncombed and bruises covering my arms and face. Suddenly, I heard a car honk from behind me, and pulled over next to me. I glanced at it as the window was rolled down, and you would never guess who was behind the wheel...Draco Malfoy...He told me to get in, and seeing as I didn't have much of a choice, I did. We rode in silence to his Wiltshire manor, where he treated my wounds, and gave me fresh clothes. He was a changed man, seeing as his father was no longer there to manipulate him. Draco was very hospitable and kind, so I found myself pouring out my heart and soul to him, as if we had been friends forever. I told him how Ron tore away everything I had. My possessions, my pride, my heart. To my surprise, he stroked my face tenderly, and told me I didn't deserve him. I gaped at him and stared into his grey eyes, no longer void of feeling, and found only compassion instead of hatred. Before I knew it, he whispered "I'm sorry for all those years of torture, all I know is that I love you Hermione..." and he kissed me...At that moment, I knew I found my prince charming.

Yours Truly,

Hermione Granger

__

_For every last bruise you gave me  
For every time I sat in tears  
For the million ways you hurt me  
I just wanna tell you this  
You broke my world, made me strong  
Thank you  
Messed up my dreams, made me strong  
Thank you_

September 21, 2004

Dear Diary,

Today, I got an owl from Ron, asking me to take him back. Of course, I rejected him, telling him that he broke my trust and my heart, and that I was currently living with Draco. In my last sentence, I wrote down the closing words from the muggle song, "Thank You."_  
  
_

_You coulda had it all babe  
It coulda been so right  
I woulda given you everything  
Morning through night  
Yeah, you taught me some lessons  
Those are my blessings  
That won't happen again  
Thank you  
_

__

__

__

_====================================================_

__

__

__

**A/N:**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this story. Please please please please review, I love reviews!!! Oh, and if you like my one shot stories, read "She Will Be Loved" and "One Last Cry"...by yours truly, flamingpassion


End file.
